<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone by disaster_gay_cos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788836">Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_gay_cos/pseuds/disaster_gay_cos'>disaster_gay_cos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Mild Gore, Murder, No Fluff, No Smut, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, it's not sexual I promise, literally just angst and some gore, no beta we die like wilbur, tommy's fucking dead lmao, wrote this shit after what happened today, yeah you read that tag right, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_gay_cos/pseuds/disaster_gay_cos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's Tommy." He meant it as a question, but it came out more like an accusation. </p><p>"I don't know what you mean." Dream replied, examining his weathered hands. </p><p>"Yes you do. What happened to Tommy? He didn't just disappear."</p><p>"He escaped the prison. I tried to convince him to let me out too, but he refused. He's long gone by now, been gone for days." He looked up, acting innocent, but Sam could see past his facade. Something was very, very wrong with him.<br/> Tommy couldn't have just escaped. It was quite literally impossible. </p><p>Which meant Dream was lying. Nothing new, of course. But what was the truth?</p><p>Sam examined his face for any clues. It seemed the same as usual, plus a bit of tension. Dream stared back at him, with the same sinister look Sam had become used to. Eventually, Sam had to look away, blinking furiously to get the burn out of his eyes. </p><p>"Dream. I swear to the fucking Blood God, if you don't tell me the truth right now, I'll kill you where you stand. I don't care about your fucking 'revival book'. Where. Is. Tommy?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>take this POS work and don't blame me if you hate it, I'm having a bad day and my writing has never been GOOD but now it's WORSE.</p><p>!!IF ANY CCS FIND THIS I CAN AND WILL DELETE IT SO DON’T SHARE IT WITH THEM. I’m aware that it’s a dark fic. I don’t want them reading it.!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Sam noticed when he entered the room was that it was...<em> quiet.</em><br/>
That should have been the first sign that something was wrong— when Tommy was nearby, there was never any silence. But now, the only sounds were the bubbling of the lava, and his own footsteps.</p><p>He hit the lever to lower the lava, anxiety chewing a hole in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't right. Sam could tell something was off, but he shook off the feeling.<br/>
Dream was in his cell. Tommy was in there too, but he was safe. They were trapped together, and neither of them could get hurt (or hurt anything). </p><p>They wouldn't be able to escape without his help. And Dream would never get that help. The only person leaving the prison today would be Tommy. (Sam would be staying the night in the prison to make sure all was well).</p><p>Tommy was like a son to him. Phil had tried his best, but he had never been a very good father. When he left, Sam had taken Tommy under his wing (no pun intended), and done his best to make sure he was safe. He always had. Always would. </p><p>Stepping back to lean against the wall, he waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally, the lava had sunk low enough for him to get a good view into the cell.</p><p>Which was when it got weird.</p><p>He couldn't see Tommy anywhere. The only person in the cell was Dream, and he was sitting in the middle of the floor, back straight and eyes closed. Was he meditating? That was odd. He had never done that while incarcerated before, as far as Sam knew. </p><p>The bridge dropped, and Sam walked across, the sinking feeling growing with every step. What if Tommy had found a flaw in the system? But no, this prison was impossible to leave without Sam's help. How would Tommy had escaped? It didn't make sense.</p><p>But it also didn't make sense for him to just be... gone. Unless...?</p><p>No, no Dream wouldn't kill Tommy. He had said it himself— he <em>needed </em>Tommy, needed him for his control on the server. Not that he had any of that now, locked up in that little room. </p><p>Sam cautiously entered the cell, trident ready to use if anything happened. Dream hadn't done a single thing yet, staying silent and still, cross legged on the floor.<br/>
Sam noticed, while idly glancing around, that the cat was gone too. Odd. </p><p>He carefully poked Dream with the butt end of the trident, trying to goad him into moving. And it apparently worked, because Dream blinked, stretching out languidly. </p><p>And now he had to ask. He had to know. Tommy was still missing, nowhere to be found, and Sam was feeling more nervous with every breath he took. </p><p>"About time." Dream spoke, his voice casual, but his eyes giving it away. They were green, as always, but bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept in days. They sparkled with something that might have been malice, or insanity. Sam couldn't tell. </p><p>"Where's Tommy." He meant it as a question, but it came out more like an accusation. </p><p>"I don't know what you mean." Dream replied, examining his weathered hands. </p><p>"Yes you do. What happened to Tommy? He didn't just <em>disappear.</em>"</p><p>"He escaped the prison. I tried to convince him to let me out too, but he refused. He's long gone by now, been gone for days." He looked up, acting innocent, but Sam could see past his facade. Something was very, very wrong with him.<br/>
 Tommy couldn't have just <em>escaped. </em>It was quite literally impossible. </p><p>Which meant Dream was lying. Nothing new, of course. But what was the truth?</p><p>Sam examined his face for any clues. It seemed the same as usual, plus a bit of tension. Dream stared back at him, with the same sinister look Sam had become used to. Eventually, Sam had to look away, blinking furiously to get the burn out of his eyes. </p><p>"Dream. I swear to the <em>fucking</em> Blood God, if you don't tell me the truth right now, I'll kill you where you stand. I don't care about your fucking 'revival book'. Where. Is. Tommy?"</p><p>Dream began to laugh, not his teakettle wheeze, but a much slower, creepy laugh. It was clearly just for effect— Dream wiped a fake tear off of his cheek, flicking it onto the ground where it evaporated immediately from the proximity to the lava.<br/>
Sam assumed he was grinning behind that mask, but he couldn't tell. The only thing he could see of his face was his eyes— it completely encased everything from his nose and below. </p><p>"Where is Tommy, you ask? Where is <em>Tommy? </em>God, you're so fucking dumb. You didn't even realize?" </p><p>"Realize what?" Sam asked, his voice threatening to give way. He gripped his trident tighter, using all the willpower he had to not punch it through Dream's skull. </p><p>Dream slowly reached up towards his face, causing Sam to scramble back, pointing his weapon right at his mask. The smile taunted him, the smooth white surface of the mask cracked and defaced, covered in blood and dirt. </p><p>He removed it, allowing Sam to see the bottom half of his face for the first time. The entire time while he had been in there, he had refused to take it off. Sam had argued, threatening to kill him, but he said he didn't care, said it was worth it. Eventually Sam agreed, deciding to at least grant him that one thing. </p><p>But now he saw. And he understood why he hid it.</p><p>His mouth was grotesquely mauled— his lips were covered in healed scratches, like his lips had been sewn together at one point. His mouth had two long slits on either side of it, stretching it into an unnatural smile. </p><p>Blood dripped from his mouth. Sam couldn't tell how fresh it was, or if it was even his, but he was disgusted nonetheless. </p><p>"Sam, Sam, Sam." Dream chuckled, wiping away the gory sight with the back of his hand. He shook his head insultingly, leaning back against the prison wall (Sam realized he had accidentally pushed the both of them into the back corner while interrogating him). </p><p>"Stop mocking me. I want to know where he is— what you did to him." Sam was sure Dream had done something. The more he looked at the horrifying sight that was Dream's face, the more he was certain something was terribly wrong.  </p><p>"Well, you see..." Dream stretched, cracking his back with a noise that made Sam cringe in disgust. "You can't exactly blame me. He was an annoying child, wasn't he?"</p><p>"What do you mean, 'was'?" Sam responded, hoping with all of his heart that Dream didn't mean what Sam thought he meant. </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you know what I mean. You're a smart man, Sam. You can figure it out."</p><p>Sam hissed a breath through his clenched teeth, stabbing at Dream with his trident (careful not to actually hit him). </p><p>"Say it. I want to hear you say it, Dream. What did you do? Tell me. What did you do to my s— to Tommy?"</p><p>He cursed himself for slipping up— Tommy wasn't his son. And, of <em>course, </em>Dream noticed the mistake.</p><p>"Oh, he's your son now, is he?" Dream taunted, lacing his fingers together. "I'm sure Phil would be <em>delighted </em>to hear about that. Where is he anyways? Last I saw him, he was helping Techno and I with destroying L'Manberg." </p><p>"You didn't answer my question." Sam gritted his teeth, continuing. "You always do this— you avoid the truth, relying on deception and trickery to get your way. Fucking <em>say it, </em>Dream."</p><p>"Fine." Dream sighed, resting his head against the wall of the room. "Tommy's gone. Tommy's not coming back."</p><p>"Gone?" </p><p>"Do I need to spell it out for you? Because I will. TommyInnit. Is. Dead." Dream smiled, twisting his already-fucked-up face into a worse shape than before. </p><p>"Put your mask back on, I don't want to look at you."</p><p>A realization struck him, causing bile to rise in the back of his throat.</p><p>"Wait..." He said slowly, backing away. </p><p>"What? Go on." </p><p>"What did you... how long ago did this happen? And where did his body... go...?"</p><p>At this, Dream made eye contact, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"Living on potatoes for a month does stuff to you. What can I say? I was hungry. And you were so preoccupied... you didn't even bring me food. What was I supposed to do? Let him rot?"</p><p>Sam stumbled away, frantically pressing the emergency button he carried with him, so that the lava would sink down and let him out. </p><p>"You're— you're fucking insane."</p><p>"Maybe I am. That would be your fault, wouldn't it?" </p><p>"No, I—"</p><p>"You left me in here. All alone, nothing to do, no one to talk to, the only thing I could do was <em>think. </em>The more you think, the darker those thoughts get, you know. It's all your fault, Sam. This was your doing." </p><p>"No. No, it's not my fault." Sam responded, hands shaking. "I didn't force you to murder Tommy, or..." He couldn't get the words out, the images flashing through his head. "I didn't. You deserve to be locked up in here, and anything you did was of your own accord."</p><p>"Believe that if you want." Dream said nonchalantly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Speaking of sleep! I haven't gotten much of that lately. I heard somewhere that if you don't sleep for 48 hours, you can be classified as clinically insane. And I've been awake for much longer than that— so what does that make me? A madman?"</p><p>"We already knew that. You fucking <em>murdered </em>someone. And— and ate their remains?! A sane person doesn't do that." He couldn't stand to look at Dream any longer. </p><p>"Let me out. Let me out, God <em>fucking</em> damn it." Sam muttered, cursing himself a million times over for building this prison the way he did. </p><p>"I'll be waiting. When you come back, begging for me. This server was already in shambles without me— and now, with Tommy gone? It's only a matter of time." </p><p>"Goodbye, Dream."</p><p>"For now."</p><p>"<em>Goodbye. </em>"</p><p>The last bit of lava trickled away, and Sam ran across the bridge— no matter how fast he was to hit the lever and raise the lava again, he could sense Dream staring at him, probably with the same sickening grin on his gruesome face.</p><p>And maybe the worst thing to come from this was the toll it would take on his mind.<br/>
Sam would have to live his life knowing that if he had fixed that security breach quicker, if he had let Tommy out, locked Dream up <em>forever, </em>he'd be alive. Tommy would be alive and safe and well and happy.</p><p>That fact was worse than any pain he could ever endure, any battles won or lost.<br/>
And he could still feel Dream's gaze on him, cutting into him like the bite of a Netherite sword. </p><p><br/>
___<br/>
<br/>
Far away, in his cell, a madman sat. Waiting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Maybe he'd never know. He laughed at that, tracing over the scars on his face. He knew everything— of course he'd find out.</p><p>Everything gets better with time, and so he'd wait. He'd wait, and wait, and wait, and <em>wait. </em>And one day, he'd have an answer to his question.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fucking hate how I ended that but lol whatever</p><p>(froggy this is your fault I only continued this bc you said you wanted to see it)</p><p>anyways. hi. hello. comment if you enjoyed it. or if you cried. or both or neither. either way. I crave validation for my pain and suffering.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>